femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sienne Miller (Prom Ride)
Sienne Miller (Joi Liaye) was the hidden villainess of the 2015 horror film Prom Ride. She was a high school student and the girlfriend of Wale, with the couple sharing a limousine to their Senior Prom with their friends. The night took a dark turn, however, when their limo driver was seemingly killed and the limo was hijacked by his masked murderer. During the course of the evening, the masked man tormented the teens and revealed secrets of theirs that turned them against each other--including how Wale had lost his virginity with Priscilla, which the man revealed after having the illicit couple declared "Prom King and Queen". Sienne (who had been practicing abstinence with Wale) was enraged at the news, leading her to attack Priscilla for betraying her and later punching Wale. Sienne was later forced by the killer to have sex with Kennedy, with Parker being shot to death when she tried to refuse. During the process, Sienne was struck by Priscilla with a bottle, leaving her unconscious as the killer came into the limo to personally torment his captives. When Sienne woke up, Kennedy was able to disarm the killer, with the teens urging Sienne to grab the gun and shoot the man. But in a shocking twist, Sienne instead shot and killed Junie, much to her friends' shock. This served as Sienne's reveal as a conspirator in the limousine hijacking, having plotted with the killer (later revealed as mechanic Vain, who had killed the driver and taken his place and was also Sienne's implied lover) in the scheme. Vain had earlier faked his death in order to convince the teens that the killer was Grant, a classmate who Leah had turned down for Prom due to going with her girlfriend, Alejandra. After Vain woke up Wale, the evil Sienne revealed that she had planned the hijacking as payback for him sleeping with Priscilla, and revenge against her friends for not telling her what he'd done. Wale and the other passengers attempted to apologize and appease Sienne, only for the villainess to reject their apologies and told Alejandra (who had no knowledge of Wale's affair with Priscilla) that her death would be "collateral damage". As Sienne prepared to shoot Priscilla, she managed to cut herself free of her seat belt and attack her, only for Sienne to kill her by impaling her in the eye with her high heel. Sienne was then prepared to kill Wale on Vain's orders, but found herself unable to go through with it when he told her his affair with Priscilla was a mistake and told her he loved her. After telling Wale she loved him as well, Sienne attempted to turn her gun on Vain, only to find her gun was unloaded. Vain then proceeded to take out his own gun, which he used to shoot and kill both Walle and Sienne. Gallery Sienne Miller glare.png|Sienne glaring at Wale, with a masked Vain beside her Sienne Miller death.png|Sienne after being shot dead by Vain Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot